Everything About Her
by lv63
Summary: This is a collection of short one-shots from Lamb's POV in the months after he wakes up in the hospital. This is a follow up to 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Rated T but some chapters have an M rating.
1. Cohabitation

**Everything About Her (1/13)  
Title: Cohabitation**  
**Rating: R for language in this chapter**  
**Summary:A collection of short little One-Shot from Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 870**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a follow up fic to "A Kiss Before Dying" which you should read first. This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order. This first chapter is mostly an interaction between Keith and Lamb but the rest are pretty much just Lamb/Veronica.**

* * *

So I've come to the decision that Veronica and I are going to have 20 kids.

Why you ask?

Because seriously, I love everything about her being pregnant.

The last 5 months since I've woken up, have been the best 5 months in my whole 30 years of life.

* * *

Cohabitation:

I love living with her and being there for her every need.

I get released from the hospital two weeks after I wake up and she moves into my apartment with me immediately, in fact all of her stuff is already there by the time they release me. It's true that I've never lived with anyone before, but I don't think anyone could be as amazing as Veronica is in that aspect.

I go to bed every night with her in my arms and wake up every morning the same way.

I don't even have to worry about Keith wanting to castrate me. He actually handles this whole thing better than I expected he would. In fact he's already loving the title of grandpa and I'm pretty sure he's on the '20 children' band wagon with me. Of course that doesn't mean that he didn't make it very clear where he stood on the whole me and Veronica issue.

* * *

A few days after I wake up Keith comes to visit me while Veronica is house hunting with Mac and Wallace. She didn't want to leave but I really wanted her to be able to pick the house we would be living in. It would be her home after all and I wanted her to be happy with it.

Keith had been by a few times since I'd woken up and had been almost as happy to see me awake as she had been.

He sits down next to my bed and tilts his head just like Veronica would and I brace myself for what I'm sure will be an awkward conversation concerning the removal of my genitals.

"I think it's time we come to a stalemate." Ok, so maybe not. I just sit there in mild shock and wait for him to continue and he does. "I know we've had our differences, and it's been from both sides, but I think in light of everything, its time. I realize now that you didn't betray me, I was only hurt that you didn't stand by me. But I should never have expected you to give up your job and reputation for something you didn't believe was true. I'm still mad and hurt, I won't lie, but I also realize why you did it. And I'm willing to push it all aside for Veronica and the baby's sake. I don't want us to be at odds anymore, there are more important things in life than our stubbornness."

I am so shocked by the conversation that I am literally speechless and when I finally regain my voice all I can say is. "I would really like that Keith. " He smiles and it gives me the courage to continue. "I'd do anything for her and for my child, I love them both more than anything."

He nods and it makes me smile. "I know you do, I've always known Don, and I hope that someday you can forgive me for taking her from you for so many years. And as hard as it is for me to admit…I'm very happy that she was able to get past the animosity I felt for you and follow her heart. No one has ever been able to do that for her and it shows me how much she loves you. I know you don't remember this but the night you were hurt I told you she was yours now and that you better not disappoint her."

That's a huge thing for him, giving her over to me and I know that, I mean she's his little girl after all. "I won't disappoint her I promise." It's the first promise I've ever made to Keith concerning her and I'll follow through no matter what it takes. He nods and I foolishly think that it's the end of the conversation, but of course...I'm wrong.

He stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Now all that being said, I'm gonna look the other way in regards to the fact that you impregnated my still teenage daughter and that she intends to live in sin with you. But…" Annnnd…..here it comes. "I swear to all that is holy, that if you don't put a ring on her finger before you conceive a second child….it'll be the last one you'll ever make."

He stands there and stares at me menacingly and I gulp audibly before replying. "That shouldn't be a problem sir." Fuck, did I just call him sir?

He laughs and sits back down. "Good to hear."

The truth is that it's been on my mind since I woke up, even before I found out we were gonna be parents. But fuck, I'm so freaked out by that point all I can think to do is agree with him.

It doesn't really matter though, because threat or no threat, I'm gonna marry that girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Comment please!**

**A/N: if there is a moment or experience you'd like to see in this fic, let me know! If I don't already have it written and can fit it in I will! **


	2. Mental State

**Everything About Her (2/13)**  
**Chapter title: Mental State**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 880**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. **

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this story!**

* * *

Mental state: 

I even love her mood swings and I know that's crazy. But I really think that the fact that I got so close to losing her **and** my life, that I look at everything differently now.

I'm on disability leave at work, probably will be for a long time and when I do go back, Keith will be staying on as sheriff, I'll be desked and that's fine with me. Less danger and more stability and I know that Veronica is relieved by that.

Since I'm on disability I get to spend all my time with her. I have physical therapy 3 times a week for 2 hours and other than that I'm at home with my woman.

So that's another reason why I love everything about her. It's because everything about her, is with me, and next to me.

When she cries spontaneously, she lets me hold her.

When she's angry, I let her yell at me, just happy she deems me worthy enough to get mad at.

And when she wakes me up at 3AM because she wants spinach and artichoke dip, I get up and gladly go get it. Because I'd do anything for her and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life proving it.

The best thing this pregnancy has done for her though is give her a reason to be more careful and cautious. And I really think that even after the baby is born that that won't change, because she has multiple people to think about now, not just her and her dad and I know she'd never leave me or our baby like her mother left her.

* * *

She's 5 months pregnant and I've been out of the hospital for a month when I come home from the grocery store with ice cream and pickles; as in she dips the pickles in the ice cream, seriously I still don't get some of the cravings she has, I mean yuck. But anyways, I come home to find her sitting in the glider rocker we'd bought for the nursery in the new house, rocking back and forth with one hand on her belly, the other holding a letter, and I'll be damned if she doesn't have tears cascading down her face.

I'm instantly concerned that it's something from the doctor and that there's something wrong with her or the baby. So I toss the groceries on the counter and run to her, picking her up in my arms and sitting down with her, cradling her to me. "Veronica? What's wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

She hides her face in my neck and hiccups a few times before answering. "Am I going to be a good mom?"

My heart just aches with her words and I have a feeling that I know who sent the letter. I cup her face and pull it up so she can see me. "Absolutely, I have no doubt in my mind." She smiles slightly but I'm not sure she believes me. "What happened?"

She hands me the letter and curls herself to me tighter as I read it. Sure enough it's from Lianne, she'd heard through the grapevine that Veronica and I are together, and expecting, and sent her a letter of congratulations. Enclosed is a gift certificate to Babies-R-Us, but of course there's no apology included and no return address. I sigh as I finish reading and really consider calling Keith and having the two of us track her down and make sure she never interrupts Veronica's life again. But I ebb my anger and focus on my beautiful girl again.

I kiss her once and then cup her cheek again as my other hand rubs her back lightly. And as I begin to speak, her right hand returns to her belly and she begins running her hand over it. "You are nothing like her and you never will be. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I know it. I'm positive. "

She hiccups again. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think so?"

I kiss her forehead, her nose and then her lips. "Veronica, you already love this baby, everyone knows that and so do you. And you love me and I love you. That's something your parents didn't have. Our baby wasn't conceived in lies or amidst affairs. It was conceived in love….and in the ladies cell block." She laughs at my last comment and I continue. "But the main reason I know that you won't be like her is because you know how much it hurts to have a parent turn their back on you, so do I. And it's a mistake that neither of us will ever make, no way, no how."

She kisses me then and smiles. "Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you Veronica, there is no thanks needed."

From that moment on, every time I see her sitting in the glider chair running her hand over her belly, she has a look of peace that I never thought I'd ever see from my Veronica Mars and I'm even more convinced that she has nothing to worry about. And I tell her how good of a mother she will be every chance I get.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	3. Her Body

**Everything About Her (3/13)  
****Chapter Title: Her body**  
**Rating: R**  
**Summary: Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy .  
****Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb (mentions of Wallace and Keith)**  
**Spoilers: will eventually be through entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 870**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

* * *

Her body:

I've never been one to find pregnant women attractive. But of course that's before my Veronica Mars gets pregnant with my baby and her already exquisite body develops into a body that's just, well, utterly perfect.

She doesn't gain a lot of weight, not like it would have been a problem for me if she did, but from the way she talks, it would have been for her. She gains about 17 pounds, which has the doctors a little worried, but she's so freaking tiny to begin with, and has such a hard time moving around as the months progress, that if she gained anymore I'm not sure she would even be able to get out of bed.

She calls it a basketball pregnancy, which always makes Wallace laugh, and she tells me that it basically means that all the weight she's gained is in her stomach and her boobs (which I am also loving for obvious reasons.) So basically, Veronica looks like she's swallowed a watermelon and two small cantaloupes that didn't make it past her chest.

She really does have the most beautiful body I've ever seen. And the fact that it's my child her inside of her…well that just takes it to a whole other level. I can't keep my hands off of her, whether they are on her belly, or lower back when she tries to walk, or other places when Keith isn't around and giving me dirty looks for having my hands all over her.

But my favorite thing to do is lie in bed with her, her on her back and me on my side as I run my hand over the bump and talk to our baby.

* * *

She's seven and a half months pregnant and has gotten to the point where she is pretty uncomfortable most of the time. We spend a lot of our day lying in bed together now. Watching movies, making love, or sometimes just being with each other, talking, touching, loving each other.

I come home from my therapy appointment one day to find her sound asleep in bed, wearing only her panties and a tank that doesn't cover her belly anymore, with a book resting on her chest and I can't help but smile.

I quickly strip down to my boxers and climb onto the bed with her. When I rest my hand on her bump she wakes up and smiles at me. "Hi, how long have you been home?"

I lean up and kiss her lips softly. "Only a few minutes. How are you feeling?"

She smiles slightly and runs her fingers through my hair. "Tired and ready for it to be over. Baby's been kicking up a storm today. I'd swear that I'm gestating David Beckham if I didn't know any better."

I laugh and kiss her again before moving my hand across her belly and then kissing all over her stomach. I feel a little thump under my hand and my heart swells just like it always does. "Be nice to mommy, baby. She's special and we want her happy and rested." I lean over and place another kiss on the expanse of skin before me. "We both love you so much and can't wait to meet you."

I hear a small sniffle and look up to see Veronica with tears in her eyes, I chuckle a little and move towards her again. Her hormones are still running wild and the smallest thing sets her off. I cup her face with my hand and caress her cheek. "Veronica? Are you ok?"

She giggles and hiccups a little before leaning into my touch. "Yeah, its just. I love you so much, you and the baby, and I never thought I could ever love anyone this way." I start laughing and she gives me a confused look. "How is that funny?"

I stop laughing and stretch over her. "That's not what I was laughing at." She tilts her head still confused. "I was laughing because I thought I was the sappy one in the relationship."

She smiles, a real smile and laughs. "Oh babe, you still are. This is just the pregnancy talking, in a few months I'm gonna be the same old snarky, stubborn blonde with a fear of intimacy that you fell in love with."

I dip my head and nuzzle my face in the crook of her neck. I don't believe that for a second and I just know that she doesn't either. We've reached a point in our relationship where it's all on the table, warts and all, and neither us are letting go. Some of that stubbornness will be back, I know it and love it, and she never lost the snark….but the intimacy….that isn't going anywhere. "I don't think you will, but even of you do. I'm still gonna love you more than anything."

When I look up she's crying again and her hand covers mine as it caresses her belly. "Do you know how happy you've made me?"

I smile whole heartedly and kiss her deeply before responding. "If it is anything like how happy you've made me. You **and** our baby. Then yeah I do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**And don't forget, if there is a moment or experience that you would like to see in this fic let me know! If I can fit it in I will!**


	4. Fear

**Everything About Her (4/13)**  
**Chapter title: Fear**  
**Rating: R for language in this chapter**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1448**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

* * *

Fear:

From the minute I wake up and find out I'm going to be a father I'm on cloud 9. I never go through that initial fear that many expectant fathers have.

I don't worry about being a good father, I know I will be. I feel no apprehension about the fact that a tiny life will be in my hands, that I will have to feed, clothe and raise that little person, I know I can do all of that, I'm positive. And I know more than anything that I can love them with all my heart.

I never have any of those initial fears because I know that as long as I have Veronica by my side, I can do anything.

So fear isn't in my vocabulary. Excitement, elation and euphoria would work though. Veronica's opinion on the whole ordeal just bleeds over onto me and I'm content.

In fact the majority of her pregnancy is smooth sailing, which considering our past is pretty remarkable.

But saying that I don't feel fear at all during those months is a lie, because there is one point that I do. But it isn't fear for my duties as father or our abilities to love our child.

It's fear for Veronica and our baby.

You can baby proof your home, she can eat the right foods and stay away from the wrong ones, you can be cautious and careful, and you can plan everything down to the smallest detail. But what you can't plan for; is the unexpected.

* * *

About a month and a half after I get out of the hospital I'm at the station talking with Keith.

Veronica is five months pregnant and still sick as a dog every morning but happy as pie about everything else. Keith and I are joking about her uncharacteristically upbeat attitude as of late when the call comes over the scanner. Two car collision; and when we hear the license plate of the second car I think both of our hearts stop. We're out the door in seconds and we're on the scene 5 minutes later.

My heart's pounding and I'm sweating and the only thing I can think of is her and the baby and praying that they aren't harmed.

But when I see the Saturn my heart drops into my stomach.

Veronica was in the left lane of a one way street on her way home. The other driver was speeding and took a sharp turn onto to the street she was on and lost control, slamming right into the passenger side of Veronica's car. The car which was presently sandwiched between the truck that hit it and the side of a building.

I run from the cruiser with Keith hot on my heels searching for her frantically and when I get to the front of the Saturn and see her stuck inside I really almost lose it as fear courses through my veins.

She has a large cut on her forehead and the left side of her face is smeared with blood, otherwise she looks ok but I'm still worried as hell.

When she sees me running towards her through the cracked windshield there are tears in her eyes immediately. I climb up the hood of the Saturn and stick my hand around the side through the broken driver's side window. Veronica grabs it and squeezes hard. "Are you ok? Is the baby ok, you're not having contractions are you?"

She shakes her head and the tears increase. "No, I think I'm ok, just get me out of here."

I squeeze her hand back and put my other hand on the windshield, hers comes up to the other side under mine and all I want to do is get her out of there and spend the rest of my life protecting her. "I'll be right back baby, I'm gonna get you out of there, just hold on ok."

I try to stay calm, it isn't easy but I know I have to stay strong for her, if I don't it will affect her and I can't have that.

When I get back to Keith he's talking with the fire chief and discussing the problem. They can't get her out of there without cutting the car open and they're afraid to cause too much movement considering her pregnancy. I stand there almost bewildered by their blatant disregard for the obvious, sure the doors and the back aren't an option, but she isn't obstructed in the car by anything and she could easily get out through the windshield.

I keep trying to tell them but they aren't listening and I finally get tired of waiting. This isn't ok, this needs to happen fast. We need to get her out of there and to the hospital to make sure that she's ok. The longer she sits there the more scared she gets, she's already near hyperventilation and I'm scared to death that this will send her into premature labor and it's way too soon.

So I do what I do best; I act first and don't bother with the thinking part.

I grab a crow bar from the cruiser and walk back to the mangled mess of metal that my girl is trapped in. I haven't even made it up the hood when I feel Keith grab my arm and help me.

She looks so scared and worried and I reach my hand through the driver's side window again trying to comfort her. "Veronica, cover your head and move towards the door as much as you can."

She nods and does just that, and once she's curled up by the side of the car I break through the windshield on the passenger side and climb inside with Keith's help. The minute I'm in there she's in my arms, crying and kissing me, begging me to get her out of there and I promise her I will.

I cover her with my body as Keith breaks out the rest of the windshield and then I pull her into my lap and help her through the shards of glass and over the dashboard into her father's waiting arms. Paramedics are standing by and she's in the ambulance before I'm even out of the car.

Keith and I follow her with the sirens on the whole way and when we get to the hospital they make us wait in the waiting room. It's almost an hour before they come to get us and it's probably one of the worst of my life.

Baby books can prepare you for feeding and burping, colic and teething, bathing and labor, but they can't prepare you for what life hands you. They don't prepare you for accidents or careless drivers.

And the whole time the only thing I can think of is that I'm lucky as hell that she hadn't been hurt or killed, because from the severity of the accident she probably should have been.

She starts crying the minute we get in the room and refuses to let go of me after she hugs her dad so I end up in bed with her.

After months in a hospital bed I never wanted to spend the night in one again, but after what happened, there's nowhere else I'm willing to be.

She gets by with some scrapes and bruises, 12 stitches in her forehead and a concussion, but that's it and the doctor actually mentions how amazed he is by how few injuries she has. Veronica makes a comment about guardian angels and I know it's true. This kid's got more than one and thank god for that. It's the first time in my life I'm actually thankful for Lilly Kane.

They keep her for 3 days just to make sure, they monitor her and the baby continuously and even do an ultrasound so they can see for sure.

I'm lying in bed with her, holding her as the wand moves over her belly and suddenly the technician smiles, and god if that isn't a fucking welcome reaction.

When the ultrasound technician asks us if we want to know the sex we answer at the same time.

"No."

We look at each other and smile because we both can't wait to be surprised.

We both realize how lucky we are in that moment, and the fear is gone.

We know it won't be the last time we feel it and we're better prepared for it now. But we also know that you can't stop the world from moving around you. All you can do is take care of the little piece that you exist in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**And I'm still taking requests for this fic!**


	5. Compromise

**Everything About Her (5/13)**  
**Chapter title: Compromise**  
**Rating: R  
****Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy  
****Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1524**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or any other people, places, teams or movies mentioned.**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**One of the funny parts about this is that I wrote it before MM himself talked about being a Cowboys and Tony Romo fan on his twitter, oh and I really know very little about football so keep that in mind.**

**Gopher101 asked for funny and involving a back ache. Here you go!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!**

* * *

Compromise:

I love giving this woman what she wants.

And believe me, that's a damn good thing. Because if you don't already know this, you **always** give a pregnant woman what she wants.

You don't argue, you don't negotiate, and there is no such thing as compromise.

She wants, what she wants, when she wants it and you just do it.

And I know this is really gonna kill my reputation, although let's be honest when it comes to her I lost that rep a long fucking time ago, but I loooooove it when she orders me around. I swear to god it's the biggest fucking turn on in the world when all 5 foot nothing of her stands there with her hands on her hips and tells me to do something. I mean fuck, like she wasn't persuasive enough before she got pregnant. And even when the water works start I still can't contain my hard on.

So I do my job, I give her what she wants and then, I **always** get what I want.

So really, if you think about it, as much as they think it doesn't, compromise totally exists.

* * *

So I'm from Texas, and in Texas, football is life. And as much as I've tried to drill the Texan life out of my brain, the football thing just won't let go. And when it comes to the Cowboys….you best just leave the room until the game is over or you might get something thrown at you.

Well at least that's how it used to be but apparently all I need to get over that is a tiny pregnant girlfriend, a gallon of tears and a guilt trip a mile wide.

I'm sitting on the couch yelling as Romo gets tackled, when she walks in the door rubbing her back and sniffling. It's the last 5 minutes of the 4th quarter. it's a fucking amazing game and as intuned as I usually am to her and her needs, this time I totally drop the ball, pun intended.

She walks over to the couch and just stands there as I scream at the TV and toss a beer can at it. And when I fall back down into my seat I feel a pair of angry eyes boring into me.

And its kinda like the movie 'Alien,' you know that the fucking man eating creature is right there and you want to look, but then you don't want to look, you know you shouldn't look, but you feel the **need** to look, so you look. Yeah it's exactly like that. So I do the slow turn and plaster a smile my face.

Ok Don, you can do this, tell her she looks pretty and suck up like she's your high school English teacher and you need an 'A' to play in the game even though your paper was really only C worthy. "Hi baby. Damn you look good." And this, as always, is true. She's got a little yellow sundress on that emphasizes her 8 month bump more than usual and between the game, her body, and the fact that I know she wants something, my dick is practically jumping out of my pants.

Veronica tilts her head and gives me the look, the 'you ignored me' look, and the tears just start falling. Fuck. "Donnie..." hiccup...

Aww fuck, something happened. The last time she came home like this it was because she stubbed her toe on the stairs walking up to the apartment and you'd have thought she needed an amputation. But fuck if it isn't the cutest thing in the world.

I reach my hand up, cup her cheek and the chest heaving sobs start. "What happened baby?"

She hiccups again and finally speaks, hiccupping between every few words. "I was…hiccup...with Mac…hiccup... and we were having lunch…hiccup... and the chair…hiccup…was uncomfortable… hiccup and now my back hurts."

I just look at her, really trying not to smile about the fact that the hormones are turning my bad ass Veronica Mars in a basket case all because of a hard chair and a back ache. But all my trying just doesn't pull through and I smirk and chuckle before I can catch it and the chest heaving sobs and tears turn into a torrential downpour. So I do some immediate damage control and pull her into my lap. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to laugh it's just that you're so damn cute when you're like this. Where does it hurt?" She directs my hand, telling me everywhere it aches and I gladly tend to her needs for a few minutes.

She's sitting on my lap, positioned just perfectly so that I can rub her back and still watch the game. It's the perfect plan, compromise at its best without her knowledge. She's completely oblivious as she's telling me about the new outfit she got at the mall for the baby and the paint samples they looked at for the nursery and I'm 'yeahing' and 'uh huhing' like a damn robot half listening to her and half the game. "So anyways I was thinking about green... do you like green?"

Luckily I catch her question, but not so luckily, it happens right about the time that Barber fucking fumbles the ball and my brain switches to Texas football fan mode. And right about here is where I make my mistake. "Yeah, it's….WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? COME THE FUCK ON BARBER! PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND THEN RUN!"

It takes about half a second for me to realize my mistake and I do that slow alien monster head turn thing again to find her still on my lap, my hand still rubbing her back, and her crying again. But this time…she really does look like the alien and I'm seriously afraid that she might make me her midnight snack later. I give her a sheepish smile, continue to rub her aching back and try to save my ass. "Sorry baby, I guess I got a little distracted."

She stands up abruptly and pushes my hand away as I reach for her. "**I'm sorry**, was I disturbing the game Donald?" Ooh ouch, the full first name, now I know I'm fucked.

"No I..."

"So apparently the Cowboys are more important than you're girlfriend, who **you** got pregnant and is carrying **you're** child. More important than the girlfriend who is gaining weight and had to buy all new clothes cuz she doesn't fit in anything else and walks around waddling like a fucking duck because she's got **your** spawn growing inside of her."

And there's the tears again. Come on Don, say something. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What can I do? Do you want me to keep rubbing your back? Or we can go to dinner, I can pick something up, we can go shopping, or order pizza, or go to a movie. Do you want ice cream? Anything you want baby, you're way more important than football." And with that a million dead Texans roll over in their graves.

The tears are slowing, but the hiccups are back and Veronica huffs and puts her hands on her hips. And if I wasn't done for and horny enough before this, I definitely am now. "Am I really…hiccup… more...hiccup... important ….hiccup…than football…hiccup?"

I nod and place my hands on her belly. "Absolutely. You and the baby are of all importance." Keep going Don; thank her for giving over her body to the tiny nourishment sucking organism you created when you didn't use a condom. "And thank you for carrying my child and for buying new clothes that you look fucking fantastic in. And thank you for waddling. I appreciate all of it and you're so important to me. Football is nothing compared to you." Which is 100% true.

I can see her trying to fight it but it doesn't take long for her to give in and she leans down and kisses me. "Ok."

Wow really? That was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be. "Do you forgive me?"

She nods, sits back down in my lap and my hands go right back to her soothing her ache.

It's the 4th down and the Cowboys are so close to taking the game when I hear her tiny voice perk up. "Um, one more thing…"

I shake my head and laugh a little to myself as I hand her the remote and she changes the channel.

And to be honest, it's not really a terrible situation, because two seconds later she grabs one of my hands slides it around her body and under her dress until my hand is resting inside her panties and she whips the dress over her head. My erection finally comes to good use and even though I know that that game will be the last one I catch for the season, it couldn't be more worth it.

So really, it's like I said. Just give them what they want and you'll get your compromise just don't let them know that's what it is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**And don't forget that I'm still taking requests! And not just for this fic, if you have a request for a fic you'd like to see written let me know! **


	6. Belonging

**Everything About Her (6/13)**  
**Chapter title: Belonging**  
**Rating: R**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1072**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorite!**

* * *

Belonging:

For most fathers the connection doesn't begin until they see their child.

They aren't the ones feeding and nourishing their child for 9 months. Their bodies don't grow as the baby grows. They don't have hormone imbalances or hot flashes. They don't feel that initial bond from being part of one another.

Basically it isn't real for them until the first time they hold their child in their arms and realize that the tiny creature is part of them, was **created** by them. That's when the connection takes hold.

But for me, like with most things during Veronica's pregnancy, I feel the connection, that feeling of belonging almost immediately.

The first time I hold my hand on her belly, knowing that my child is growing inside of her, I'm fully invested. As sappy as it sounds, as far as I'm concerned the love that Veronica and I share created that life.

But then I also have to admit that it isn't complete, at least not right away.

So like I said, for most fathers it's the moment they hold their son or daughter. For me, it comes much earlier.

* * *

The first time she asks me to go with her I'm nervous as hell. She mentioned it the day I woke up but hasn't really pushed the subject, not until the day I'm released and she reminds me that her first ultra sound is the next day.

I'm thrilled she wants me to go with her, but I still have that initial trepidation that most men get when the women in their lives mention visiting that one specific doctor.

I don't really know what to expect and I'm not so sure how I feel about sitting there watching while some doctor probes around between her legs in an area that's restricted to me, and me only. As far as I'm concerned they get special VIP access for the delivery, but other than that, they should just stay away. Trespassers will be shot; I do have a gun you know.

They take us right back to the room and Veronica just hops up on the bed and smiles at me when I stupidly ask. "Don't you need to get undressed?"

She gives me a funny look before reaching out for my hand. "Don, calm down, it's going to be fine."

By this point I've perused the décor of the office and I'm beyond uncomfortable, I know what Veronica's organs looked like on the outside and what they feel like, that's the part that matters to me, but I don't care to know what they look like on the inside. I just smile shakily and kiss her forehead. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. This is just a little weird for me."

She smiles and cups my face in her hands pulling me down to her. "Will you feel better if I tell you what's going to happen?"

No probably not, especially if it concerns you naked and spread eagle in front of some man who probably became an OB/GYN just to be elbow deep in pussy for the rest of his life. But instead of saying that, I just go with a simple. "Maybe."

"Ok, well I don't need to get undressed for this; it's just the ultrasound, ok?" I nod and she continues. "In fact, I probably won't have to until much later when they check me to see how dilated I am." Uhhhh, oh god, I do not like the sound of that. "But basically, in a normal visit the doctor just pokes some spots on my belly and weighs me, takes blood, etc. But today is different, all that's gonna happen is the ultrasound technician is gonna spread some goo on my stomach and then run this little wandy thingy over it and… TA-DA! Baby's first picture."

I can't help but smile at her as she excitedly explains it all to me and I have to admit that I feel a little bit better. So I pull her closer and kiss her forehead and that's when I realize that she's shaking. It's subtle but definitely there, so I pull back and look in her eyes. "Baby, you ok?"

Her eyes are shining and there are a few tears in her eyes. "Yeah… Um yeah, I'm just really excited." And then her face breaks into the biggest, most beautiful smile I've ever seen. "Don, we get to see our baby today."

And with that I can't contain the smile on my face, her happiness is flat out fucking contagious. As I'm about to respond, the technician walks into the room, followed by a **female** doctor, thank god, and starts getting everything ready. I sit on a stool next to the bed, hold Veronica's hand and just wait impatiently.

The technician does everything that Veronica said she would and when that wand moves over her slightly raised belly and the picture shows up on the screen, there are tears in my eyes before I can stop them. I feel Veronica sqeeze my hand and she kisses it as I finally look over at her to see similar tears in her eyes.

She's heard the heartbeat on numerous occasions, even played me a recording of it which made my heart soar. But to actually **see** our baby... Well fuck, that just makes it even more real and that's the moment I realize that it's all true. Veronica Mars is mine and she's having my baby. That's the moment I connect with my child and I will never forget the feelings of pride, joy, and belonging that I feel.

"Look babe, we made that. That's **our** baby."

And before I can stop them, the words are out of my mouth and the technician is giggling. "God I love you."

"You too." Veronica smiles and looks back at the screen as I lean in the kiss her forehead.

After that I go to all her appointments with her, even the ones late in her pregnancy where they poke and prod her nether regions because I don't want to miss anything. I know how short and precious life is and refuse to stand idly by.

Of course I turn the chair the other away and stare at the wall while she has her feet in the stir ups and that makes both her and her doctor laugh, but hey, **I'm there,** that's what matters. And I always will be there, because not only do they belong to me, but I belong to them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**So I have a question for you all. I have a series of one shots after this fic that continue their story. Do you guys want me to post them as separate one shots of a fic of one shot chapters like this one? I have a new poll on my profile go vote please!**


	7. Instincts

**Everything About Her (7/13)**  
**Chapter title: Instincts**  
**Rating: R**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb (Keith, Wallace, Logan, Sacks)**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1122**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**Twicloiser89 asked for something dealing with the ex's. So this has a little bit of Logan and then another chapter later has more of him since he's the only real ex we have in this fic.**

* * *

Instincts:

It takes a lot to prepare for a baby.

You need supplies and Veronica and I don't waste any time accruing all of it.

And even though I'm a guy and it's permanently in tuned in my brain that I'm supposed to hate shopping, I'm beginning to wonder if maybe the bat broke that part, because I don't think I've ever had more fun in my life.

I can spend hours with her in Babies-R-Us picking out little outfits, bottles, toys and cribs or as I like to call it baby paraphernalia. I love all of it, because it's all for **our **baby.

And when her friends throw her a baby shower, I'm just as excited about the loot as she is. Logan Wallace, Sacks and Keith make fun of me to no end, but I couldn't care less. Because my girl is happy and so am I and that's all that really matters.

But what I find most interesting in the preparation for the arrival of a baby is the instincts that begin to surface.

* * *

You know what they don't put in those baby books that they really should? A fucking disclaimer when it comes to assembling the fucking crib.

Warning: May cause you to drink heavily and prematurely gray.

Veronica and I spend 4 hours picking out the perfect furniture for the nursery and when they deliver it, it's all in one piece except the fucking crib. What the fuck is up with that?

But being an able bodied man I set my mind to it and try to put it together, in the middle of my living room. Why I'm doing it before we move into the new house I don't know, but for some reason I just feel the need to show off my fathering skills and building our kid's bed seems to be the way to do it.

For the first 30 minutes Veronica is curled up on the couch just watching me with rapt attention. And after my third attempt to connect Rod A to Slot 2 she finally starts to laugh. "You know, for someone who never seems to have an issue with finding the right hole, you seem to be having quite a lot of difficulty."

I turn to her and give her a dirty look. "Hush, you. I'll figure it out, I always do."

"Well will it be before the kid goes to college? I sure hope so."

In reply I groan and toss the rod on the floor in frustration. "Fuck, this is ridiculous."

She laughs even harder and I crawl over to her placing my hands on the sides of her belly, kissing her bump and then her lips. At 8 months I swear her belly is bigger than the rest of her and it is the cutest thing I've ever seen. "Well how about you let me practice for the crib by inserting Rod Lamb in to Slot Veronica?"

She crinkles her nose and a small laugh sneaks out, even as hard as she tries to keep it from happening. "Well I'd love to aid you in your endeavor, but I have to meet Mac in 20 minutes, so you're on your own."

I lean up and kiss her again. "I can't believe you're ditching me."

She laughs again and grabs my hands so I can help her up from the couch. "Look at it this way, think of how proud you'll be of yourself when you finish it."

I shake my head and once she is on her feet I follow her to the door. "I thought the mom pep talks weren't supposed to start until after the baby is here."

She just shrugs and kisses me one last time before walking outside. "Oh no, see it's all about practice and that starts in utero."

"Well fuck, with skill like that, this kid will be president by 19."

She gets up on her toes and kisses my nose. "If you're really having a problem with it why don't you call my dad?"

Why the fuck didn't I think of that before?

...

30 minutes later Keith shows up and we spend an hour getting pretty much no closer to being done than I had on my own and that's when we start making calls.

Logan, Wallace, Keith, Sacks and I spend another 2 hours trying to put the damn thing together.

"No I think that goes there."

"If it's supposed to fit, why the fuck doesn't it?"

"We could try duck tape, it fixes everything."

"Hit it with the hammer."

"This is fucking ridiculous."

"Why do they put screwdrivers in there that don't fit the screws?"

"That doesn't look right."

When we are finally done it's leaning heavily to the right side, we have 3 left over pieces and I have come to the conclusion that cribs were put on this earth to weed out the weak fathers and thin out the gene pool.

As the five of us stand there commiserating over our defeat, I pass beers all around and we retreat to the couch to watch the football game with the lopsided crib shoved against the wall and abandoned.

And then Echolls has a stroke of genius. He sits up straight and looks at the rest of us with a completely dumfounded expression. "When is Veronica supposed to be home?"

Keith groans knowing this can't be good and I answer cautiously. "Around 7." Which is still 2 hours away. "Why?"

And then he smirks eliciting groans from Wallace and Sacks who are beginning to understand Keith's reaction. "I have an idea."

...

Two hours later when Veronica gets home, the crib is in pristine assembled condition, the five of us are happily lounging on the couch and armchairs watching the game and the two guys from Ashley Furniture on 10th Avenue walked out the door literally 10 minutes before she walks in.

She takes one look at the crib and one look at us and smiles. "Well I guess that answers that question."

I look up at her and smile as the boys continue to stare straight ahead. "What question?"

She smirks and leans down kissing my forehead. "How many Neptunian men it takes to assemble a crib."

I laugh. "Yeah, 5."

She shakes her head and walks towards the bedroom as she replies. "No seven. 5 to do it wrong and 2 to fix it. Just don't tell the baby, I don't want them growing up thinking that they can just throw money at their problems instead of fixing them on their own."

And as the door closes behind her I can't help but laugh and they all turn and look at me like I'm crazy.

I just shrug and shake my head. "I guess the motherly guilt trip starts in utero too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	8. Money

**Everything About Her (8/13)**  
**Chapter title: Money**  
**Rating: I'd say R, but it might be NC-17 to some, but yeah, gonna go with R**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Logan**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 2131**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**This is the second chapter involving Logan for Twicloiser89's request for something with the exes.**

**Ok, so as always this is fiction, and I will tell you ahead of time, there are a lot of exaggerations in this chapter.**

* * *

Money:

Money makes the world go round.

I may not agree with that in all aspects of life, after all Veronica is what makes mine go round, but in Neptune…its true.

It's also true when it comes to having a baby.

By the time Veronica is 7 months pregnant, between my extended hospital stay and her OB/GYN visits, we're closing in on $30,000 in medical bills. And adding that to the fact that the jackass that hit her in her 5th month didn't have insurance and we had to get her a new car, in total it's $50,000.

We don't know what to do. It isn't like Keith can afford to help us. And sure, Logan offers to pay it all off, but he's already buying us a house, and furniture, and I just can't in good faith allow him to do it and Veronica feels the same way.

But the worst part, is that our debt is just growing and growing with no signs of slowing and even with insurance it's ridiculous.

And then things get worse, 4 months after I wake up from my coma, the state decides that I'm not fit to return to work. Sure, they don't toss me out on my ass, they give me a great disability package, but it isn't enough. With all of our bills we're barely holding our heads above water and even if I find another job it isn't going to help. I'm worried, and so is Veronica. She starts talking about not going back to school and just finding a job and none of us are ok with that. And then as they say, 'when it rains, it pours' and we find ourselves in the middle of a fucking hurricane. When I'm officially removed as Sheriff, they hold another election and fucking Vinnie runs against Keith and wins. So Keith finds himself back at Mars Investigations making next to nothing again. Things are not good in our little corner of the world.

Something has to happen or we'll never be able to get out from under it and I refuse to let Veronica and our baby live the rest of their lives with money woes and paying off insurmountable debts.

* * *

"So I did something a couple weeks ago and you're gonna be pissed, but I'm not gonna tell you unless you promise you won't break my nose."

It's funny, but only a few short months ago if Logan Echolls had said that to me, a flattened face would have been inevitable. But he's become one of my best friends since I woke up, so while I still feel the urge to reach over and sock him one just for good measure, I refrain. Instead I set my beer down on his coffee table at the Grand and stare at him incredulously. "Christ Logan, please tell me you didn't get arrested and that you need my help. We don't have the civic pull we used to, remember?"

Logan just smiles and slouches back into the pillows on his side of the couch. "Nope, nothing like that. This actually has nothing to do with me."

Ok…. I just sit there waiting for him to divulge his secret and when he doesn't I lose patience. "Fuck, fine, I promise I won't break your pretty little face. Now are you gonna tell me, or do I need to call in the big guns?" By big guns I mean Veronica and he knows it. The boy still can't resist her charms.

He smirks, reaches behind the couch producing a manila folder and holds it at arms length from me. "I know you said that I couldn't help you…." I go to speak and he stops me knowing I'm going to give him another spiel about how much he's already done for us. "…Dude, I get it and don't worry, I didn't secretly pay everything off. But here's the thing, just because you wouldn't let **me** help you, didn't mean that I couldn't help** you** help yourself."

And with that I'm beyond confused. "Huh? What the fuck are you talking about Echolls?"

He smiles again, tosses me the folder and without thinking about it I take a swig of my beer as I open it and when I see the first page, I cover the coffee table in a thin layer of Heineken. I just stare at the words on the page for the longest time before raising my gaze back to him with wide eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He laughs, moves closer to me and pulls the papers out of my hand. "Nope, dead serious Lamb-chop."

I fucking hate that nickname and he knows it, but considering the circumstances I choose not to inflict bodily harm. "First of all, don't call me that. And second, you better fucking get to explaining before I go back on my promise of leaving your money maker in peace."

Logan smirks and finally tells me what's going on. "Well, when the state in their infinite wisdom decided that your services as peace keeper were no longer needed, I talked to my lawyers to see if there was any chance for an appeal or a lawsuit. Unfortunately, there wasn't, but he did alert me to the fact that he'd been looking into another legal aspect for you. Apparently since you didn't have a living will or a DNR, you're insurance company had no right to try and take you off life support. He said that if you sued them you'd win, hands down."

My jaw is practically on the ground by that point and when I don't respond he continues. "Look, I know you didn't want me to help. But I just couldn't stand back and watch as you guys slipped further and further into debt. Veronica means too much to me and your friendship and the well being of the mini-Lamb are too important for me to stand idly by. So we sued them on your behalf. And fuck it was quick, they were scared shitless that it would go to court and if it did the negative publicity would have bankrupted them so they settled out of court. It's a lump sum and the number is post taxes. The sad part is that alot of these companies make so much money ripping off their clients they probably won't even miss what they paid you."

I look back down at the insanely large settlement and take a deep breath. "I can't believe you did this for us."

He smirks again and slaps me on the back. "I can't believe you haven't killed me yet."

And with that I laugh. "Fuck Echolls, how could I? You didn't go against our wishes; all you did was save us from years of hardship and turmoil. I just don't know how we're ever gonna be able to thank you for this."

Logan just shrugs and gets up to grab us both another beer. "You don't have to do anything for me. But there is someone else that you can help out."

He doesn't need to clarify I know exactly who he means and what he means and I've been thinking the same thing. "Well I guess that all I can say is thank you, and I know Veronica will thank you as well."

Logan sits back and hands me my beer as he takes a sip. "Nah, no thanks needed."

We aren't exactly men of many words so without a feeling of discomfort we easily go back to our beers and the game. But of course Logan, in his perfect comedic timing, waits until I've taken another drink of my beer to speak up again.

"Of course if you really want to do something for me you could name the kid Logan."

Once again the coffee table is covered and he's laughing his ass off.

* * *

When I leave Logan's that night I make a quick stop before heading home and when I get there Veronica is already in bed. I get undressed, crawl under the covers behind her and pull her to me. The minute my hand rests on her belly she stirs and turns in my arms, smiling before capturing my lips. "You're late."

I nod and kiss her forehead. "I know, I'm sorry, I stopped off at your dad's before I came home, I needed to talk to him about something."

She gives me an inquisitive look and tilts her head. "Oh god, what are you up to? Or to be more specific, what are you **and Logan** up to?"

I laugh and pull her closer as I slide my right hand under her tank, over her belly and cup her swollen breast. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to hurt me."

She sits straight up pulling my hand from her chest and crosses her arms looking at me warningly. "No, how about you tell and then I decide how **bad** I'm gonna hurt you."

I can't help but smile as I sit up and grab her hands. "Ok, but you have to just listen."

* * *

"For….forty…forty million dollars….you **can't **be serious."

She's breathing hard and I'm slightly concerned that the excitement and shock might push her into early labor, but I push the worry aside and cup her cheeks. "I'm dead serious Mars. It's all ours, free and clear. "

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "You mean yours, it's all **yours**."

I saw that one coming, but for once I'm not gonna let her bully me and be stubborn. "**No,** I mean **ours**. This is **ours**; it belongs to **you** and **me**. You're my life Veronica and I'm sharing this with you whether you like it or not. I came back for **you**, to be with **you**, so this money is just as rightfully mine as it is yours. You're never going to have to worry about anything else for the rest of your life Mars, you or our baby."

I slide my hand over her belly again and I'm rewarded with a little thump from our gestating child and Veronica's face lights up. "You know normally I'd fight you on this, but…"

I smile and lean in placing a small kiss under her jaw and begin working my way down her neck. "But?"

She pulls her arms around me and moans as I nip at her collar bone. "But I just don't think I can. We need this. And if for nothing else than the baby's future, I can't say no."

I nod against her skin and reach down pulling on the hem of her tank up and divesting her of it. "Yeah, we really did. I'd have been happy to be with you regardless of how much money we had, you're all I really need. But now I can give you and the baby the lives you deserve."

She moans again and closes her eyes as I cup her breast and then suddenly they shoot open. "So this may not be the best time to ask…." I smile and just wait for what I know is coming. "But maybe we could…and I understand if you don't want to…but…"

I laugh and kiss her deeply as I pull off her panties and stroke her silky folds. "That stop I made to see your dad wasn't a social call. And the reason it took so long is because we were discussing the details of our new business venture."

Her eyes light up again and she pushes me onto my back before climbing on top of me. "Business venture?"

I close my eyes and groan as she sinks down, burying my cock inside of her. "You're looking at the new financial backer and partner of Mars Investigations."

I hear a small squeal and open my eyes to see tears streaming down her face. I reach up, wipe them away and pull her down to me for a kiss. "Your dad will do the investigating and I'll run the business aspects. It means no more danger for me and no more money troubles for him. And Sacks, D'Amato and Weevil are going to come work for us."

She smiles and I laugh, I've gotten used to the tears over the last few months, but these are my favorite, they're happy tears and she's happy because of something** I've** done.

She kisses me again and then rocks her hips making us both moan. And as I grab her hips and begin slowly thrusting up inside of her she lets out a breathy response. "I love you Don Lamb."

I smirk and pull a pert nipple into my mouth. "I love you more."

* * *

Money might make the world go round, but it's what you choose to do with it that makes your world either stop or spin faster.

* * *

thanks for reading! review please!

ok, so there is probably only about 4 more chapters of this left unless i get more requests for this time in their lives. otherwise i am taking requests for the next follow up which begins after the baby is born and will be one-shots in no particular order of moments in their lives.


	9. Names

**Everything About Her (9/13)**  
**Chapter title: Names**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy  
****Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 966**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or any of the movies or characters mentioned within this chapter**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!**

* * *

Names:

I think that maybe the worst part about the pregnancy is choosing a name.

There are so many to choose from and I don't want our child stuck with something they'll hate or will lead to ridicule. It's a very important choice.

We spend weeks talking about them, looking for the perfect one and still can't seem to decide on any.

* * *

"How about Tucker?"

I stop cutting the tomatoes for her salad and look up at her sitting on the counter. "Really?" The incredulous tone in my voice comes out unintentionally and she has tears in her eyes before I can even apologize.

She takes in a quick breath before speaking. "What's wrong with Tucker?"

I'm not dumb, I know I'm treading on thin ice here, her hormones are still crazy and she can go from happy and loving, to angry and a cascade of tears in .5 seconds. So I put down the knife and move it about a foot away from us, no sense in taking any chances, walk over, stand between her legs my arms circling her waist and I lean in to kiss her collarbone. "Baby, did you read the definition of that name in the names book Parker bought us?"

She looks down a little and then back up with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip, which I immediately know means no. "Well, I just like the name."

I cup her face with my hands and smile. "Veronica, it means 'one who folds cloth.'" She snorts and laughs and I can't help but want to kiss her.

"Oh, ok. So are you trying to say that you want a name that means something?"

I lean in and leave a quick peck on her lips. "No, I don't really care about that, I just want us to pick a name that both of us can be happy with, one that the baby will be happy with. And it's not like we need to decide now, you're only 6 months pregnant, we still have like 3 months to decide you know."

She leans back, wraps her legs around me and tilts her head. "I know, but I'd like to get at least some things figured out early. What about Andrew or Ethan? Ooh, what about Jayden?"

I start to laugh again and she smacks my shoulder as I reply. "Didn't Britney Spears name her kid Jayden?"

Veronica scrunches her nose and sighs. "Yes, she did, and god knows I don't want my kid associated with that mess. Besides, if we're gonna go the celebrity route I was thinking more along the lines of Pear or Mango. Or we could name the kid after your favorite beverage, Jack Daniel Lamb."

This time when I laugh she laughs with me. "Um no, I've moved on from that anyways and you know that. How about Aiden or Dylan or Jordan?"

"No, those are way too popular right now; there will be 8 other kids with the exact same name in his class in school. Maybe you're right, maybe we should just think about it some more."

She leans in and I pull her to me, capturing her lips in a deep passionate kiss before pulling back and resting my head against her chest. I can hear her heart pounding and I slide one of my hands from her back around to her belly caressing her baby bump. And then it just kind of comes to me. "Veronica, what was your favorite movie as a kid?"

She looks down at me inquisitively and shrugs. "Besides the 'My Little Pony Movie'?"

Seriously? I'm not naming my kid Starbeam or Flutter or some frilly shit like that. "Yes, besides that."

"Um well I loved 'ET,' ooh and 'Pete's Dragon.' I used to watch them a couple times a week." And then her eyes light up and a huge smile stretches across her face. "Elliot!"

I nod and smile. "Do you like it?"

She tightens her legs around my waist, buries her face in my neck laying soft kisses all over my jaw line and begins to nibble on my ear, I'm hard before I can stop myself and when I buck my hips against her she whispers in my ear. "Love it, Elliot Keith Lamb."

I smile and push her back down against the counter, flip up her skirt and yank off her panties. She sits up on her elbows and smiles. "Well at least you didn't rip them this time." I smirk and she continues as I drop my pants and boxers and place myself at her entrance. "What about my dinner?"

I lean over her and pull a covered nipple into my mouth soaking through the thin fabric of her shirt. "I'll feed you later, but first we're gonna work up more of an appetite. "

"But Donnie, I …" The second I enter her she stops arguing and starts moaning. "Oh god!"

She's coming down from her second orgasm when she blurts out. "We still need a girl's name."

I plunge into her, slide my hand under her shirt palming her left breast and suddenly she twists her hips and I'm cuming hard inside of her, pushing her over the edge again as I yell loudly. "Oh god, holy shit!"

She sits up, stretching her arms around me as I rest against her and as I try to regulate my breathing, I feel her chest shaking. I look up to see her giggling. "I'm not naming our daughter 'holy shit' Don."

I laugh and kiss her sweet lips. "Well, at least it would be original."

She rolls her eyes, kisses me one more time and pushes me away. "You're so lucky I love you...Now feed me before I decide to rename you dinner."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review Please!**

**Does anyone have any ideas for a title for the follow up fic for this universe. it will be a collection of one shots over their lives together spanning all the years after this. id you guys give me some ideas i'll put up a poll and you guys can vote!**

**i'm still taking requests for this fic and the follow up fic btw! that includes smut requests.**


	10. Lullaby

**Everything About Her (10/13)**  
**Chapter title: Lullaby**  
**Rating: R for language**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy**

**Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1875**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars extra disclaimers at the bottom**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**This chapter is based on a request from Sweetpea2100 and it's a little different from the previous ones, this one is from Veronica's POV!**

* * *

Lullaby:

For the longest time I thought of pregnancy as very parasitic experience.

It's like you have this creature growing inside of you that is basically existing only because of the nourishment you're providing. It takes over your body for 9 months changing everything from what you eat and drink to what your body looks like and how you walk; and then after its all over, you have 18 more years of nourishing, clothing and keeping that organism safe even though it's no longer inside of you.

But despite my parasitic views on pregnancy, there was always one man that I knew I'd be willing to have a baby with. Two guesses who that man is. Give up? Well it's none other than Don Lamb, the man whose child I'm currently gestating.

Throughout my pregnancy I enjoy watching his reactions immensely. He's thrilled, excited, frightened and apprehensive all rolled into one, but the best part about having his child is the fact that he is beyond supportive.

And when I say supportive…I mean he gives me what I want when I want it, he doesn't argue or complain, he just does it. But while he thinks I don't know that he has his own little agenda for his concessions, I totally do and believe me, I'm more than willing to give him a little, or a lot as happens most times, to get a little back.

In line with that…I'm more than willing to exaggerate my mood swings just a little to make him a little more apt to give me what I want. You didn't think I'd really turned into a total basket case did you? Of course not, I am Veronica Mars after all, I'm good at getting what I want.

But despite the exaggerations, the real issues, the support, the nourishing, the weight gain, and the waddling that goes with it…..there are two things that make every moment worth it.

The fact that I'm having a baby with the man I love above everyone and everything else; and the fact that that man loves me too and would do anything for his child and I, even something quite out of his nature.

* * *

I've said it many times and each time Don laughs, but I'm far from kidding when I say that I think I'm gestating David Beckham.

The baby goes through moments where I'm positive they're using my organs to practice for the World Cup and when the baby shifts and begins using my ribs as a target I swear I can see Olympic gold in their future.

One night in my 8th month it's so bad that I can't seem to get comfortable at all. I try lying on my back, my side, reclined in the chair, even the fetal position, but nothing works. I try a bath, a shower, go for a walk and even try talking to the little bundle of limbs, but all that does is make my feet hurt and the baby kick me more. It's one of the few times during my pregnancy that I really hate the situation I'm in.

By the time Lamb gets home I'm agitated and uncomfortable, the baby is still far from settling down and I have officially reached the point of desperation.

I'm lying on the couch rubbing my hand over my protruding belly, I've gotten through the first 4 bars of 'If I Loved You' from 'Carousel' and the baby is finally calming down when I look up to see Don standing at the foot of the couch with a smile a mile wide plastered on his face.

I blush like crazy at my being discovered and stop singing. It's not the first time he's heard me, I used to sing all the time, but I haven't in years, don't really know why. Any initial embarrassment I feel is quickly dispersed when I see how happy he looks, but almost the minute I stop singing my child rewards me with a swift kick to my ribs and I groan in pain.

The smile disappears from Lamb's face as he sits by me on the couch and covers my hand with his before laying a kiss on my belly and then on my lips. "Rough night?"

I try to smile but the effort is lost with a second wild kick and his eyes widen with the obvious thump. "Holy crap, baby means business tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I've come to the conclusion that this kid either thinks that the birth canal is the finish line of a marathon and is sprinting towards victory, or is trying to kick its way out of me. Can't say I'd blame it, that's some severe close quarters in there."

I try to sit up but he pushes me back before smiling. "Well the tiny human needs to just deal with it, I'm a fan of this little body of yours and cramped or not, I plan to keep it around. Did you try a bath?"

I nod and lean into his touch as he cups my face with his hand. "Yeah, I tried everything, nothing worked until the singing and believe me, **that** was a last resort."

I saw a little glimmer in his eyes as he opened his mouth. "And here I thought there was an angel in my living room, but surprise surprise, it's just my Veronica Mars."

I roll my eyes at his comment and as two more hard kicks find their way into my ribs I wince in pain and Lamb's hand begins to massage my belly as he leans in to speak to my stomach. "Come on baby, we've been over this before, you need to be nice to mommy. I know it's tough in there but you've only got a little while left and then when you're out you can kick up a storm."

Don leaves another kiss on my belly and when he sits up he smirks. "Well if it helps, I'm not complaining, it's been a long time since I've heard you sing and obviously the baby likes it. So go for it….but no more 'Carousel' please."

I caulk my head and look at him curiously. "You have a problem with 'Carousel'?"

He leans over and kisses me lightly. "Yeah, it's beyond depressing and I hate the music. I'd go see 'The Vagina Monologues' every day of the week with you if it meant I never had to experience 'Carousel' ever again."

I kept the head tilt but smirked slightly. "First of all, I have no interest in seeing 'The Vagina Monologues' and second, how can you find it depressing? I think it's sweet."

Don lets out a loud laugh as he gets up and then sits again pulling my legs into his lap. "It's not sweet, it's depressing, the dude is a jackass and fucking dies leaving a woman and unborn child behind, not sweet."

Well that made sense, it hit a little too close to home for him. "But he comes back to make sure they're ok."

"Yeah, but it's not the same as being there and it's out of guilt since he killed himself."

What? "He didn't kill himself."

"Yes he did, he stabbed himself."

I'm flabbergasted. "He fell on the knife!"

Don turns to me immediately and fires back with… "On purpose."

My jaw drops and I just stare at him for a few seconds as he smiles widely and runs his hand over my stomach. "He didn't kill himself. It was an accident, and I'm not having this conversation with you. But since you're so adamant about the book of 'Carousel' being off limits, do you have any other suggestions?"

He shrugs and smiles. "West Side Story? Two people from different worlds who find love."

I snort and laugh out loud. "And then the guy fucking dies….hmm I'm noticing a theme here." Don laughs and before he can butt in I continue. "And besides, I hate 'West Side Story,' if I hear that damn 'America' song one more time I'll go fucking postal in the Hearst commons."

Don goes to open his mouth and then shuts it promptly before smiling and speaking. "Fine, what about 'Chicago' or, fuck, why does it have to be musicals, I'm not sure that's smart, should anything Liza related be introduced into the womb?"

Definitely not touching that one. "So you're saying that 'Reefer Madness the Musical' is out then?"

Don rolls his eyes and gives me 'the look' the one I've recently realized he learned from my father that says 'treading on thin ice here Veronica.' "Yeah, we can leave the say no to drugs speech for later."

I can't help but smile as he rubs my swollen body and when I get another couple kicks and I feel like the baby is doing somersaults the look of pain on my face is enough to get him to lay down next to me and rest his head on my belly. "Looks like baby is impatient here Mars, better make a selection."

By that point frustration is winning over my calm and I'm ready to lose it. "You know what? If you're so picky then why don't you just do it yourself?"

It's not that I expect him to say no, but I really do expect him to take a little while to think about it. But before I can make any comment at all, he starts to sing and much to my surprise, he's really really good; like a cross between John Mayer and Eddie Vedder, much better looking of course, and the song….is one of my favorites.

_Highway run into the midnight sun_  
_Wheels go round and round_  
_You're on my mind_  
_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_  
_Sending all my love along the wire_  
_They say that the road_  
_ain't no place to start a family_  
_Right down the line it's been you and me_  
_And loving a music man_  
_ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Girl_  
_you stand by me_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_faithfully_

By the time he's done with the song I'm in tears and when he looks up at me they begin to free fall even more. The baby has calmed completely and Lamb slides up my body taking my lips passionately as his right hand cups my breast. "Mission accomplished?"

I smile and kiss him again. "Yeah, you have no idea, although I have to say that I was expecting AC/DC or Lynryd Skynyrd."

Don shrugs again and as his lips meet my pulse point and his hand travels up my shirt, he lets out a soft laugh. "What can I say, I've always been a Journey man, I never stopped believin' you'd be mine, and looky here I got you didn't I?" At his words he takes my lips again and then stares straight into my eyes. "I love you Veronica Mars."

Its moments like this that make everything worth it and I can't help the words that come out of my mouth. "You too Deputy, I'm forever yours."

His smile is all I need to know he feels the same, but his corny response reminds me of **why** I love him. "Faithfully."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**A/N: Lamb does sing the entire song, i just didnt feel like including the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Carousel or any of its music, West Side Story or any of its music, Eddie Vedder, John Mayer, Journey or any of their music.**

**I will still be taking requests for this fic up until Friday of this week and then I'll begin working on the next follow up some more, still looking for title ideas for that one btw!**


	11. Sex

**Everything About Her (11/13)  
****Chapter title: Sex**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy  
****Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 1148**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic!**

* * *

Sex:

Hey, I'm a man, like you didn't see that coming.

But seriously folks…Oh. My. God.

She was not kidding about the heightened pregnancy libido. She wants me every minute of every day and god, I could not be happier to oblige.

I swear that the only time I'm not inside her is when I'm at therapy or her dad or friends are around.

And damn…if it isn't the best fucking sex I've ever had. Well that's not true, any sex with her is the best I've ever had, but just the fact that I'm getting it so much makes it fucking amazing.

First of all there are no barriers between us, just **me**, inside of **her**.

And then there's her orgasms, the baby presses on just the right spot and I swear she averages at least 4 every time we have sex. Sometimes she's cuming the second my finger, tongue, or dick enters her and god, I'm not much better because I can't keep my hands off of her. I swear she has hardly any need for maternity clothes because we are almost always naked…and I wouldn't want it any other way.

On top of all that, pregnancy has practically turned her into an exhibitionist. It doesn't matter where we are, the mall, the police station visiting her dad, Luigi's for dinner. We end up in the bathroom, the car, or the broom closet, with my pants down around my ankles, her skirt pushed up and me buried deep inside of her.

But it's the surprise romps that are abso-fucking-lutely my favorite.

* * *

I'm in the middle of a very graphic dream involving Veronica and my handcuffs when I'm awakened suddenly.

It takes me a few seconds to figure out what's going on and I'm a little peeved about my dream having been disturbed, which I know was ridiculous since I have the real thing at my disposal anytime I want, but I'm upset none the less. Well at least I am until I realize why I've been awakened.

I open my eyes to see my Veronica Mars, very naked, very horny and very much holding my dick at her entrance as she straddles me. I'd seriously kill for a wakeup call like this daily basis.

I grab her hips pulling her down as I thrust up and she lets out a loud moan before leaning over and connecting our lips. When she sits back up my hands leave her hips and go straight to her breasts as she smiles wantonly and I thrust up hard again, making her head fall back and her mouth open in a silent moan. Fuck, it just makes me harder. I love it when she does this, wakes up wanting me and just going for it and god I want to fuck the shit out of her, she is so fucking hot. Her pregnant belly and swollen breasts just add to her sexiness.

I sit up throwing my arms around her, holding her close as I pull her to me for another passionate kiss and then I place my hands under her arms and pull her up and off of me. She looks so put out and I smirk as she huffs. "Donnie?"

I laugh as I grab her right leg and pull her towards me again. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm gonna make you cum until you can't even stand up."

Her eyes glisten and she gives me a wide smile. "God I love you."

"You too." I growl and bend over licking her wet pussy and inserting two fingers. She's cuming the second they enter her and before she can catch her breath, I attach my lips to her clit sucking hard and she comes apart a second time. She's panting and her chest is heaving from the pleasure I've given her but I'm not even close to done. I leave a trail of wet kisses back to her lips, capturing them roughly and then move to her ear. "I love the way you taste Veronica."

She takes in a sharp breath as my fingers find her g-spot. "Oh god! Don!"

I smirk and continue. "I could spend all day between your legs."

I add a third finger, press my thumb against her clit and she rises up against me, kissing me fiercely. "More! Fuck please!" I smile triumphantly as I bring my free hand to her breast. "Please, Don please, I want you inside me!" I pull back completely and she lets out a frustrated moan as my fingers leave her, but I don't waste any time.

I sit back on my knees, grab her, turn her around and pull her to me, her back against my chest and her on her knees, her legs spread over mine and the second I cup her breasts I plow into her from behind. She lets out a long moan and I suck on her pulse point as my actions push her over the edge again and she cries out. "Deputy!"

I slide my right hand from her ample breast down to her sensitive nub pinching it between my fingers and mimicking the action with my other hand on her nipple. She starts gasping and moaning and saying unintelligible things and fuck it's driving me crazy and before I can stop myself, she's cuming again and milking me for all I'm worth. "God, Veronica, fuck baby girl."

As I spill into her I rest back on my heels, her still against me and me still inside of her as we both come down from our highs. When I finally have the energy to move, I lift her off of me and lay back with her utterly spent body draped over mine.

Her breathing is heavy, I can feel her heart pounding in time with my own and when she finally regains the ability to form real words, she leans up, kisses my chest and then me. "If that's what's gonna happen every time I wake you up that way, I'm gonna do it every night."

I smile and run my hand down her spine before cupping her ass. "If you do that every night, I'm never letting you out of this bed again."

She smiles again and swings her leg over my body to straddle me. "I hope you didn't think that would deter me."

With my hand still on her ass, I slide it lower and between her legs entering her with my fingers from behind. "Not for a second. I love you baby girl."

And as I thrust my fingers into her roughly she replies. "Oh oh, oh god! You too Deputy."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!

I have a new DoVe related poll up on my profile! please vote!

A/N: ok, so I'm in the middle of a few very busy weeks so I won't be doing much updating on any of my fics; in other words this might be the last chapter for a week or two. Now that having been said, no one really seems to be too excited about the follow up fic to this and 'a kiss before dying,' guess this universe is losing some of its appeal, so I won't be posting the follow up fic for awhile and I'll be focusing on my other stories after I finish this one. If I don't get anymore requests for this there are only 2 chapters left after this one. and in case anyone is interested, I am still taking fic requests, for this universe or any DoVe related fics, and you can always send me a personal message with your requests if you don't feel comfortable leaving them in a review. Thanks again!


	12. Home

**Everything About Her (12/13)**  
**Chapter title: Home**  
**Rating: R**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy  
****Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 953**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**Sweetpea2100 asked for some nesting, so here it is!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorite this fic!**

* * *

Home:

We find a house a week after I get out of the hospital but something goes wrong in escrow so we lose it. It takes us months to find another one, but with Logan's help we get a short closing on it and we are currently in the process of moving into our new home.

But moving with an 8 ½ month pregnant girlfriend, is not an easy thing let me tell you. She scares the crap out of me every time she touches a box and I think she might finish what Botando started if I take one more thing out of her hands.

After the truck is unloaded and the furniture is delivered (Logan once again went above and beyond, buying us completely new, well, everything) we are all alone in our new house. The 5 bedroom home is much bigger and much more in the 09er district than we wanted originally, but I've learned that arguing with Echolls is just not worth it. But to be honest…I wouldn't have argued regardless, my girl deserves the best home in the world and as we sit alone in vast living room I know she feels the same way.

Of course our moment of calm doesn't last long because after just reveling in the feeling of being together for a few minutes, I'm off the couch locking the doors and closing the shades and when I get back to the living room she is already stark naked on the couch with her legs spread. We spend the next 48 hours breaking in every room in the house…..twice.

* * *

We finally pass out around midnight our first night in the house. We're exhausted from both the moving and the christening of our new house and we fall asleep in each other's arms in our new bed, but I wake up around 2AM to empty arms and when I reach over to her side of the bed to pull her back to me, she isn't there.

I shoot straight up, startled by her absence and I'm instantly concerned as I look around the room in a freshly awake haze and don't see her anywhere. And the light in the bathroom isn't on so I know she isn't in there either.

I get out of bed and make it to the top of the stairs before I hear noises coming from the nursery. I quietly make my way to the door and lean against the frame smiling when I see what she's doing. She's wearing just a pair of panties and one of my tee shirts and is working away folding and hanging baby clothes and moving things around.

It takes her almost 5 minutes to notice me and when she does, she smiles sheepishly. "Hi, did I wake you up?"

I shake my head and walk towards her. "No, I woke up and you weren't in bed, I was a little worried and decided to come find you. What are you doing?" When I reach her I pick up a couple of onesies and fold them before adding them the the pile.

She smiles again, reaches up on her toes to kiss me and when she places her feet back on the ground her hand settles on her belly. "I just want everything to be ready. The baby is going to be here soon and I just want it to be perfect."

I laugh a little as I push a stray hair behind her ear, people had been asking me if she'd been 'nesting,' that's what they'd called it, and I hadn't known what they meant until my therapist finally explained it to me. And this…was definitely nesting. I kiss her lightly as I place my hand over hers on her stomach and she smiles at me as I go to reply. "Ok, but do you really need to do it at 2AM? You need your sleep baby girl."

She promptly looks up at me with puppy dog eyes and sticks out her bottom lip. "Doooonnnie."

And that's my cue to agree and just deal with it before she bursts into tears and I have to spend the next hour cheering her up; a task that usually requires ice cream, which we don't have in the house and I just don't feel like leaving her at the moment. So I just wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the top of the head. "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

She smiles and jumps up and down for a second, which is definitely a strange sight since my Veronica Mars is not a jumper, and then places both of her hands on my cheeks kissing me hard.

We spend the next 4 hours folding clothes, hanging pictures and I move the baby furniture around 6 different times until she finds a set up she likes and I don't make a single comment about the fact that it's exactly how it had been the first time, I just laugh inside.

By the time we're done I'm exhausted and ready to take her back to bed and pass out, but apparently she has other ideas.

She pushes me down into the glider rocker, stands in front of me as she whips my t shirt over her head and shimmies out of her panties before crawling onto my lap. By that point sleep is the last thing on my mind and when we're done I lean my head back and she cuddles up to my chest. We fall asleep in the chair with me softening inside of her, our arms around each other and our child between us.

We are officially home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**The next chapter is the last! The baby will arrive finally! oh, and I have a poll on my profile in regards to my DoVe fics, please vote!**


	13. Surprise

**Everything About Her (13/13)**  
**Chapter title: Surprise**  
**Rating: R, mostly for subject matter and language**  
**Summary: A collection of short one-shots that show Lamb's POV during Veronica's pregnancy  
****Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, Keith**  
**Spoilers: entire series but AU from 3X14**  
**Word Count: 2022**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars**

**A/N: This is a Follow up to my fic 'A Kiss Before Dying' which you should read first. Follow this link to the last chapter which contains links to the whole story: .com/veronica_**

**This follows the months of Veronica's pregnancy and focuses on certain events or experiences, in no specific order.**

**A/N: The following chapter is a little different from the previous ones in this fic. Instead of one issue and scene between Lamb and Veronica, this chapter has a multitude of moments all focusing around the labor and arrival of their child. now that having been said, I have never been pregnant, nor have I ever been in attendance at the birth of a child. all events taking place in this chapter are based on research and scenes from books, movies and TV shows. As always somethings are exaggerated, this is fiction.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this fic! **

* * *

It's time: 

Her water decides to break at probably the best possible, or worst possible, time depending on how you look at it.

Its two weeks before her due date and it's the fourth day in our new house, I'm getting ready for therapy and she is supposed to meet Parker and Mac for lunch. We get in the shower together and of course can't leave the other alone. I'm sitting on the ledge in the stall, she's on my lap with her legs are wrapped around my waist, I'm still inside of her and we're both coming down from our mind-blowing orgasms when all of a sudden she gasps loudly. "Oh my god!"

I flinch a little, both startled and worried, afraid I'd hurt her, and then I realize that I'm soaked and not from the shower, because the shower head is hitting my right side and I suddenly feel like I'm sitting in a puddle on the ledge which up to that point had been fairly dry. "Veronica?"

Her eyes are closed, her legs are still wrapped around me and I'm still buried inside of her when she looks at me and smiles through what looks to be a very painful moment. "My water just broke."

I'm pretty sure I'd already figured that out, but fuck if those words don't scare the god damn shit out of me. "Um, oh fuck. Are you ok? Is it bad that we were having sex when it happened? Did I cause it? Oh my god, is it my fault?"

She tilts her head, gives me a funny look, actually laughs a little and says. "Well technically babe, yes, this is your fault. But you didn't make my water break, it's just time." I breathe a sigh of relief as I pull out and then spray down our lower halves with the shower head before jumping out, grabbing a towel, wrapping her up in it and carrying her to the bedroom to get her dressed and rush her to the hospital.

As she sits on the bed in her sweats and bra I rest my forehead against her. "I love you, Veronica."

She breathes out her answer. "You too Deputy. Are you ready for this?"

I nod. "I've never been more ready for anything."

It's that moment when her first real contraction hits and she doubles over in pain. And that's when I really freak out. I pull her shirt over her head, finish dressing her and myself, and we are out the door in less than 5 minutes.

* * *

Preparation: 

When we get to the hospital they wheel her away from me and it breaks my heart. Even though I know I'll see her in a few minutes it still kills me because I just hate being away from her.

I make more phone calls in the 15 minutes it takes her to get settled in than I've made in the last year put together and then they finally let me join her.

She's wearing a gown that opens in the front, has her knees up lying back against the pillows with her hand on her belly and looks like she's in pain and a little worn out already, but god if she isn't still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Bout damn time you got here."

I stop dead in my tracks and smile at her cautiously. Ok, what did I do? "Uh, sorry babe, they wouldn't let me in while they were getting you settled."

She doesn't seem **too** angry so I walk over to the bed and cup her face with my hand, caressing her cheek with my fingers and she gives me this look that's a mix between exasperation and distress. "I have a perky nurse."

Well shit, wasn't there a spot for that on the admission form? Like under allergies, expectant mother has a severe allergic reaction to pep in any shape or form. "Well isn't that just fucking phenomenal. Do you want me to get her replaced?"

Veronica shakes her head and pulls me to her. "No, but I'm warning you now that if she turns into a cheerleader while I'm pushing a watermelon out of my body you're gonna have to resign yourself to conjugal visits."

I laugh a little, give her a mock salute and hop on the bed to sit next to her. "Aye Aye Captain."

I lean in to kiss her and when I pull back she's looking at me suspiciously. "What took you so long anyways? I spent a good 5 minutes waiting for you after I was settled. I think the comfort of your girlfriend during the impending birth of your child is more important than your freak-out reflex."

"I did **not** freak out." Veronica gives me the head tilt complete with eyebrow raise and it's so fucking hot that I have to actively remind myself that ripping her clothes off is **not** an option. "Ok, so maybe I freaked out a little."

She gives me another head tilt and smiles. "You drove the whole way here at warp speed blowing through every traffic light and stop sign, you asked me every 5 seconds if I was ok and when they wheeled me away the orderly asked me if you had a heart condition they should be aware of."

Ok, so she had a point. "Fuck, I did, didn't I?"

She nods and smiles. "Yep. I don't know why you're so worried, I'm the one that's gonna be spread eagle and ejecting a human life from between their legs in a matter of hours."

Now that's an interesting mental image…..and not necessarily a good one. Ok Don, move on and say something sweet. "I'm sorry Mars, forgive me? I love you." I give her quick kiss and then grab her hand as I brush some hair out of her face and she smiles.

"I love you too, and just this once I'll forgive you. But you still haven't told me where you were."

"I figured I'd take a minute or two to raise the red alert. I called your dad, Logan, Mac, Wallace, etc. They all know and they're all waiting with baited breath for the emergence of the mini me."

Veronica smiles slightly and I just know a snarky comment is coming, but before it leaves her lips a contraction hits. She grabs my hand so hard I swear she nearly breaks my fingers and I wonder why Keith didn't sign her up for more sports. I mean fuck, my girl may be small, but damn she is fucking mighty.

When the pain passes she collapses back against the pillows and lets out a loud sigh. "Fuck, is it over yet?"

"Nope, sorry baby."

"That was a rhetorical question jackass."

I love this woman, I really truly do. But it's about that point that I realize that it might be in my best interest to just keep my mouth shut unless directly requested to speak. I don't really want to die before the birth of my first child after all.

* * *

Labor:

It takes 19 hours.

After sitting there for 17 hours with her, feeding her ice chips, rubbing her back and legs, holding her hand through contractions and cradling her body through an extremely painful epidural, the doctor finally decides she's ready to push. I swear I've never seen her look more excited, confused and scared shitless all at the same time in her life.

She holds my hand as the staff in the room increases and I see the apprehension cross over her face. She hates the fact that all of these people are going to see everything, but she takes it in stride and just squeezes my hand as I stand off to the side. I don't think I've ever been so proud of her.

She doesn't say a damn word until Nurse Peppy grabs my arm, tries to pull me to the end of the bed and speaks.

"Would you like to see the head?"

My mouth opens but no words come out and before I can even say that I'm not interested, Veronica nearly pulls my arm out of its socket when she yanks me back towards her. She smiles at me and gives the nurse a look that would make a full grown lion back off. "Take one look and it's the last one you'll ever get sweetie."

I lean in, kiss her forehead and smile back at the nurse who finally gets the point and doesn't open her mouth again.

Veronica has officially achieved one of her lifelong goals. To aid the world in the abolishment of perkiness. I personally think that she should receive a medal.

* * *

Cry:

The final 2 hours of labor are the most traumatic thing either of us have ever experienced.

She cries and she screams, tells me she hates me and she swears she can't do it anymore. It kills me to see her in so much pain and I swear I'd take her place if I could. But I can't, so instead I'm right there with her, behind her on the bed, holding her as she pushes, telling her I love her and that she can do this because she can do anything.

And when we hear that loud wailing cry, we both have tears in our eyes.

In that moment I realize that nothing will ever be the same again and god, if it isn't the greatest feeling that ever existed.

* * *

Peace:

Labor was filthy and long and bloody and agonizing for her, but none of that matters when they place a tiny pink wiggly creature on her chest and its big blue eyes look up at us.

Ten fingers, ten toes, Veronica's nose, my eyes and a few wisps of blonde hair.

It's a girl and we name her Evie Lynn. It took us months to decide on a girl's name but Evie just fit because it means life and Lynn…well that's for Logan. Evie Lynn Lamb is our second chance at life.

I hold them both against me, Veronica in my arms and our daughter in hers and I feel complete. It took me 30 years and one near death experience to find my place in this world. And my place is with them.

We have found our peace.

* * *

Humor:

She's exhausted beyond belief, her hair is matted and she has more stitches in her pelvic area than should ever be allowed. But she's more beautiful than ever in that moment, I still love her more than words can express and she still laughs when I tell her. "At least we know what to expect next time."

When she's done laughing she looks at me and brightly smiles. "Next time? How many times do you think we're gonna do this?"

I smile sheepishly and sit on the edge of the bed holding her hand. "I was thinking like twenty."

And then there's the laugh again. "If you think I'm doing this 19 more times either you've got way more brain damage then we thought, or you plan on carrying them and delivering them yourself. "

And there is my Veronica Mars. I smile and offer a compromise. "Four?"

She just shakes her head, but she's still smiling. "Let's just stick with the one for right now and go from there."

I kiss her lightly and move the hair from her forehead. I'll wear her down, I always do, and besides, when I see her look at our baby in the plastic crib by her bed, I know for a fact that it won't be too hard of a task.

"I love you, Veronica Mars."

She smiles and kisses me. "I love you too, Deputy Lamb."

* * *

Surprise:

The biggest surprise I ever get is the realization that all of my dreams have come true.

Veronica is with me, we have a beautiful daughter, warm home and love each other with everything we have.

And it's a surprise because if you would have told me 4 years ago that this was where I would be, I would have laughed in your face and not because I didn't want it, but because I was afraid it wouldn't happen.

But it's true, it did happen and we are here, but the best part...is that it's only the beginning and we have our whole lives ahead of us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**So this is the last chapter of this fic and I want to thank everyone who has stuck with it! I do have another sequel planned for this universe which will be just a collection of one shots over the years, so if you have any requests let me know! And if you're interested in it put me on author alert, the summary will say that it is a continuance of the 'kiss and everything universe.' As of yet i stil do not have a title. **

**oh, and if you havent voted on my poll yet, please do so.**

**thanks again!**


End file.
